


Mangled Shakespeare And Complementary Silliness

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson has, apparently, been reading Shakespeare and is in a silly mood, Holmes indulges him.Written for:  JWP #2: ""Oh bother," said Watson, staring down Reichenbach Falls: Write any version of Sherlock Holmes in the style of another author (I used A.A. ilne here as an example). -Watson's WoesJuly Writing Prompts.





	Mangled Shakespeare And Complementary Silliness

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I apologize for mangling Shakespeare so brutally. Secondly, it's not as much in the style of Shakespeare as it ought to be. And, thirdly, it made me chuckle to myself as I wrote, so I'm kind of hoping it will pass on the strength of its silliness, rather than adhering to the prompt completely.

“But soft, what sound through yonder doorway leaks? It is the violin and Holmes is the player. Play on, fair Musician and shame the envious Victrola, which is already scratchy and faint with envy, that thou, its living competition, art more skilled by far.”

“What’s that, Watson?” Spake Holmes, leaning in, violin tucked ‘neath his arm.

Smiling, Watson gestured grandly, “If music be the food of love, play on.”

Holmes sighed, “I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest… your folly.” Dropping a kiss ‘pon his bard’s head, he returned to his music.


End file.
